


Жаркое солнце Италии

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mini, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вбоквел к фику "Воспитание средней степени тяжести"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жаркое солнце Италии

— Бокуто… -сан, — Цукишима замирает в дверях очередного гостиничного номера с телефоном в руках.  
От входной двери просматривается почти вся комната — разворошенные кровать и диван, разбросанные вещи Бокуто и поблескивающий на столе Пустынный орел. Сам Бокуто тоже просматривается, и Цукишиму при виде него бросает в жар быстрее, чем от палящего итальянского солнца. На Бокуто нет ничего, кроме обычных чёрных трусов и таких же чёрных полупрозрачных чулок с кружевным краем.  
Цукишима закрывает дверь, прислоняется к ней и подавляет желание постучаться головой. Соглашаясь на эту командировку, он уже знал, что Бокуто мастер… неожиданных решений. Однако интуиция подсказывала ему, что на этот раз решение стало неожиданным для обеих сторон.  
— Агент Кей, я уже заждался. Ты там что, заблудился на дороге жизни? — ленивым мурлыканьем напоминает о себе Бокуто и закидывает ногу на ногу.  
Цукишима сглатывает, поправляет очки на вспотевшей переносице и делает несколько шагов в комнату. Номер с огромными эркерными окнами, до икоты его раздражающими, и одной двухместной кроватью достался им по ужасной нелепой причине: кого-то из них при бронировании посчитали девушкой. Цукишима подозревал, что тайну, кого именно, нервный администратор унесёт в могилу. Оба были потные, злые и уставшие — Цукишима в плотном черном костюме и Бокуто с похмелья. Это было два дня назад.  
Цукишима тогда дождался, пока Бокуто очухается, примет душ и попытается залезть к нему в кровать, а потом пнул в коленную чашечку. Что было потом, Цукишима вспоминать не хочет — ему хватает здесь и сейчас.  
Бокуто с ухмылкой покачивает ногой и не сводит с Цукишимы голодного взгляда — от этого тяжелеет в паху, а по лицу растекается жаркой вуалью внезапное смущение. Цукишима не любит смущаться — он встряхивает головой, стягивает с себя пропотевший пиджак и спускает ремни наплечной кобуры. Бокуто в своем кресле ёрзает и сглатывает, покачивающаяся нога замирает. Цукишима вытягивает ремень из брючных петель, полностью снимает кобуру и через голову стаскивает с себя влажную от пота рубашку. Спиной он чувствует напряжённый жадный взгляд и подавляет желание встряхнуться, как собака. Вместо этого он снимает брюки и уходит в ванную, слыша позади сдавленный шепот Бокуто:  
— Засранец. Всё должно было быть наоборот.  
Цукишима улыбается, прихватывает из кобуры пистолет и уходит в душ. Глок занимает привычное место на краю раковины — оттуда Цукишима может достать его за секунду. Он включает воду, убавляет температуру до минимума и встает под лупящие струи. По плечам и шее растекается приятное онемение, а глаза закрываются сами собой.  
— Когда ты выпустишь меня погулять? — спрашивает Бокуто.  
Он прижимается бедром к холодному кафелю раковины и не сводит с Цукишимы тяжёлого взгляда — расширенные зрачки делают его глаза чёрными, опасными, манящими. Признаваться в этом даже самому себе не хочется, поэтому Цукишима не поворачивается к нему всем телом — продолжает подставлять лицо под воду и жмурится, как довольный кот.  
— Я сейчас залезу к тебе, и тебе это не понравится, — ворчит не удостоившийся внимания Бокуто.  
Цукишима поворачивает к нему голову и открывает глаза — без очков мир плывет и растекается, как яйцо по сковородке, но тянущуюся к оружию руку он скорее чувствует.  
— Если вы сейчас возьмете мой пистолет, я снова ударю вас, Бокуто-сан. Вы не мазохист случаем? — спрашивает у него Цукишима и подставляет голову под струи воды.  
Ответ, если он был, Цукишима не услышал, но к пистолету Бокуто тянуться перестаёт.  
Вместо этого он усаживается на крышку унитаза, снова закидывает ногу на ногу, и в улыбке его приглашение. Цукишима выключает воду, выбирается из душа и замирает напротив Бокуто — сжимает пальцы, чтобы не трогать, и только смотрит с прищуром.  
У Бокуто хорошая фигура — он высокий и подтянутый, с проступающими при движении мышцами и опасной грацией. Длинные ноги в чёрных полупрозрачных чулках выглядят от отвращения эротично — тянут на себя все внимание Цукишимы, заставляют сердце быстрее гонять кровь и кончики пальцев чесаться от желания потрогать.  
— Зачем вы нацепили это, Бокуто-сан? — наиболее нейтральным тоном спрашивает Цукишима и заворачивается в полотенце.  
Бокуто молчит, только улыбается и пальцами демонстративно оглаживает скрытое тканью чулка колено. Дышать становится тяжелее, Цукишима почти выскакивает из ванной и слышит за собой довольный смешок. Его самообладание уже в который раз трещит по швам и ничто, даже чистка пистолета, не сможет ему помочь.  
Цукишима сгребает со столика очки, надевает их, и мир приобретает чёткость. Он валится на разворошенную кровать, выбрасывает из-под головы скомканную футболку Бокуто и выдыхает с тихим стоном, когда тот появляется в дверях ванной.  
У него на удивление светлые бёдра — не тронутые загаром, и полупрозрачная чернота чулок только оттеняет их. Цукишима закрывает глаза, но образ уже отпечатался в его сознании и полыхает под зажмуренными веками, как внезапный фейерверк.  
Кровать скрипит под весом забравшегося Бокуто и Цукишиме приходится открыть глаза. Бокуто стоит на коленях над ним — широкие плечи, плоская грудь и подтянутый живот, дорожка коротких волос уходит от пупка под резинку чёрных плавок, и мышцы на внутренней стороне бёдер подрагивают от напряжения. Цукишима ругается себе под нос, садится и проводит ладонями по нагретой телом ткани чулок — от ажурного края вниз, поглаживая проступающие мышцы. Бокуто прикрывает глаза и подается вперёд, и Цукишима прижимается губами к его животу, слизывает солоноватый вкус пота и прикусывает влажную кожу. Пальцы его продолжают двигаться по ногам Бокуто, с каждым движением всё сильнее впиваясь в кожу. Бокуто только вздрагивает иногда и облизывает пересыхающие губы — Цукишима смотрит на всё это снизу вверх, и его ведёт.  
Он упирается ладонью в грудь Бокуто и опрокидывает его навзничь, успевает мельком порадоваться размерам кровати. Цукишима пролизывает дорожку вниз по животу, трется лицом об начавший вставать член и сползает ниже. Прикусывает нежную кожу бедра, слышит над головой довольный выдох и сжимает зубы сильнее. Ему хочется заставить Бокуто извиваться под ним и не обязательно от удовольствия. Цукишима всё же зализывает место укуса и поцелуями доходит до края чулка — ощущение нейлона на губах мерзкое. Он просовывает пальцы под резинку и тянет чулок вниз, поглаживая пальцами обнажающуюся кожу. У Бокуто красивые ступни, и Цукишима не думает даже — сгибается и ведет языком от мозоли у большого пальца до самого паха, наслаждается тем, с какой покорностью Бокуто раздвигает перед ним ноги. Со второй ногой он поступает также и отбрасывает тонкую ткань в сторону. Бокуто под ним напряженный и молчаливый, лишь на щеках еле заметные пятна румянца, а ткань трусов натягивается полностью вставшим членом.  
— Вы извращенец, Бокуто-сан, — шепчет Цукишима в бедро и подсовывает пальцы под резинку, — как вам это вообще в голову пришло?  
Бокуто цепляется за его плечо пальцами и с такой силой сжимает, что завтра на коже расплывутся уродливые синяки. Цукишиме плевать на это — он стаскивает с Бокуто трусы и начинает вылизывать напряжённый член. Кожа под языком нежная и горячая, а у головки пряный и немного вязкий вкус.  
— Ты засунул мне в рот Пустынный орел, помнишь? — шепчет Бокуто в ответ и чуть изгибается, когда Цукишима обхватывает губами головку.  
— Вам понравилось, — парирует он, проводит ногтями по бедрам Бокуто и расслабляет горло.  
— Да-а-а, — тянет тот и сильнее сжимает плечо Цукишимы.  
Бокуто сильнее вскидывает бёдра, заставляет заглотить член глубже и не сдерживается больше — почти имеет Цукишиму в рот длинными толчками.  
Им обоим нравится контроль и немного боли от трения зубов, лихорадочное дыхание и синяки. Цукишима при каждом толчке лижет вдоль члена до самой головки, и Бокуто от этого выгибается сильнее, входит глубже, и горло саднит от его движений. От всего, что они делают, у него стоит почти как каменный и яйца поджимаются от желания кончить.  
Бокуто выдыхает с еле слышным стоном, и Цукишима отстраняется, обхватывает влажный член рукой и парой движений доводит до оргазма. Ему нравится смотреть, как на напряженный смуглый живот выплескивается сперма. Бокуто дышит, как загнанный, и улыбается, как наркоман, когда подтягивает Цукишиму к себе и сжимает его член в ладони. Цукишиму выгибает, он сжимает зубы, но надолго его не хватает — он кончает в сжатый кулак и проваливается в ватную пустоту.  
— Мы никогда не сможем по-нормальному? — спрашивает Бокуто, размазывая по животу Цукишимы подсыхающую сперму.  
— По-нормальному это когда обоим нравится, Бокуто-сан, — отвечает ему Цукишима, подавляя желание прижаться всем телом и начать мурчать.  
Бокуто только кивает и продолжает поглаживать его по животу, они снова потные и липкие, но сейчас жаркое итальянское солнце совсем ни при чём.


End file.
